Defying Gravity
by miss-worldwide
Summary: We were best friends. Best friends keep promises, right? Wrong. They just break you heart when you give them all your love. I never thought I would come face-to-face with him again. Never expected any of the wild drama, troubles, and new memories. CHANNY!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! Kinda a new everything for me here. One of my friends had this account before, but I'm totally new to fanfiction. I have read a lot of Jonas fanfics though, back in'08. Here I am, returning, with **_**Defying Gravity. **_**I'm not sure if I should continue it, so tell me if I should or shouldn't by reviewing. By the way, if I write more, it won't be in the past; it'll skip to the present. THAAAANKS! :D –Love, Jay **

**p.s. The song that inspired the title of this story is Defying Gravity, (which i don't own) covered by glee. Search it up on youtube! Listen to it, the story will make more sense. Heels over Head by Boys Like Girls was also referenced to in the chapter. So listen to both those songs and read! Yaaayy :D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, including Sonny with a Chance and the songs and yeah. :D  
**

**Third Person POV **

_**Appleton, Wisconsin: Sonny is 7, Chad is 8. **_

"_Chad!" Sonny wailed. "Chad, where are you!" Sonny started chewing on her fingernails, her eyes wide and her skin prickling with goosebumps. She and Chad and some other children were playing hide-and-seek in their favorite park, and the game had ended. He was supposed to walk her home. _

_That's when she felt fingers on the side of her neck, and she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH GO AWAY I HAVE A PET DRAGON." Sonny screeched, and unwillingly turned around. She found Chad right behind her with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. _

_He began laughing and fell on the ground, cracking up. "That was hilarious! You shoulda seen your face Sonny," Chad controlled himself when he saw that Sonny wasn't smiling. _

"_Sonny, I'm sorry, I just thought it'd be funny." He went over to her, and pulled her gently by her little fingers, and sat her on the grass next to him. The bright Wisconsin sun was nearly setting, signaling that the long summer day was done. _

"_I'm really sorry, I didn't know I would scare you like that." Chad gently stroked Sonny's hair, something he had learned over the years as a Sonny-calming-tactic. _

"_It's okay, Chad. You just really frightened me! I thought you'd left me in the park all alone. I was so scared, because I thought I'd be stuck here all night. And I'm scared of owls, you know." She pulled her arms over her chest matter-of-factly, and looked up into Chad's miraculous, glimmering blue eyes. _

_Chad comfortingly squeezed Sonny's soft little hand, and he made eye contact with her. "Sonny, remember that I will never, ever, leave you alone. Ever. I wouldn't do anything like that to make you hurt. You're my best friend. Best friends are always there for each other." _

_Sonny smiled all of a sudden, and stuck out her pinky. "Do you promise Chad? Do you pinky promise that?" _

"_Of course I do." They interlocked pinkies, and walked off to their houses together, smiling and chatting away, completely oblivious of the significance of the promise they'd just made. _

_

* * *

_

**Sonny's POV **

_**Appleton, Wisconsin: Sonny is 14, Chad is 15**_

Sprawled on my bed, I had my guitar out and was just about, strumming a few notes, trying to get some inspiration. I was trying to write a special song for mine and Chad's 6 month anniversary. Yep, I was going out with my best friend. Was that hard to believe? Oh well. I liked him a lot.

He was the best thing that'd ever happened to me, since my parents got divorced. I think I loved him. I don't know what I'd do with my life if he weren't around.

Being around Chad just gave me an amazing feeling. I could do anything with him, and tell him anything and everything, knowing I wouldn't be judged.

He was probably the sweetest guy to walk Planet Earth, I'm sure. Every time I looked into those mesmerizing eyes of his, I just felt a whole new round of butterflies flutter through me. It was like I'd just met him all over again, even though I had known Chad since I was a baby. And I knew he'd always be there for me; we'd promised that when we were 7. PINKY promised; those were legit.

Recently, Chad had been kinda stressed about what, I don't know. He seemed a bit tense all the time, and I really hoped this song I was writing him would get him to feel better. He hadn't asked me to come over in more than a week, because he had some kind of project group thing he was working on.

Chad, was the one who was always working to become an actor, attending workshops, classes, interning, and so much more. He really wanted to become small-town famous. I don't what I would do if he became a famous actor all of a sudden and left. But he wouldn't, because Chad always kept his promises. And he was still so young anyways.

That's when I heard the doorbell ring, and at the same time saw a scrawny kid running away through my curtain. Hmm. Ding-dong-ditchers? Wisconsin had a lot of those. I took my time getting to the door, grabbing a snack from the kitchen along the way. My mom was out grocery shopping, therefore the lack of snacks, I noticed. I opened the door, and found myself staring at a bouquet of roses in front of me.

I excitedly picked them up, assuming Chad had gotten someone to deliver a special message to me. Maybe he was inviting me to dinner? I mean who else would send me flowers besides him? I sniffed the roses, and went inside the house, closing the door behind me. For a 15 year old, Chad was a real gentleman.

I noticed that the flowers were my favorite colors, light pink and magenta. I searched for a note, and instead found an envelope. This must be gooooood.

I delicately lifted the business-type envelope flap up, and found a letter.

_Dear Sonny Munroe,_

_This is going to be a long, odd letter so just hang tight-Honestly, how long have we known each other for? 13 years? I think so. And if I may say, each and every one of those years were amazing because you were there to share them with me. I'm being honest here :). When we were younger, I could never stand the thought of you getting hurt; I just couldn't. I felt like I had to protect you all the time, like I was like your guardian angel or something. It is like some kind of obligation for me or something. That was how much I cared, and still care about you. Not to mention Sonny, you're kind of a klutz. Kidding, but not really. You should be careful when you walk, because there might be a big pile of air in front of you. It's okay, you're still 've always supported me through the thick and thin; you've been there to tell me it was alright and you've always tried to come to all my football games. You even handled me when I would be my weirdest, and you never, ever judged me. I love that about you. Basically, you're my best friend. And the best girlfriend I've ever had. You're sweet, smart, funny, caring, and really pretty. You always make me laugh; and I'm glad we have the same sense of humor because you've always helped break the ice. Thanks for helpin' me out, all those awkward times. I used to stare at you in third grade when you would comb your long brown hair, which I always just wanted to touch and see if it was soft like snow. I'm serious, that's how it looked! Whenever you've asked me if you looked okay, I would just look at you in awe and think 'Dang, why can't she just realize she's amazing just the way she is?' When we started going out, god, that was the best thing that ever happened to me. I think I literally felt magic. And also, most importantly, you've supported my love for acting like I've supported your love for music. You've encouraged me to persevere and follow my dreams. You're the reason why I'm heading off to California right now, with an acting job. I got this lead for this amazing movie. I guess all the hard work paid off huh? Without you Sonny, I wouldn't be here, MOVING out to L.A. ready to have a blast and kick of my career. I just wish my best friend were here to share this experience with me. I'm really sorry I hid it from you, because I didn't want you to hurt. I thought it'd be better this way. Yes, that's why I didn't invite you over this week because of all moving bags and boxes and stuff, but you understand right? My parents are all out to support my career. They're really proud, and it's all just so great. I'm so blessed. This is HUUUUGE, Sonny! I promise I'll visit Appleton one day, and we can laugh and sit on our bench in that park of ours, and tell jokes, until the sun sets. I'll miss you a lot, Sonny. More than you'll ever know. Thanks for the memories. _

_Until we meet again, _

**Chad. **

I stared at the letter, searching frantically for a "Just Kidding I'm down the street, come over now" on the paper, but I couldn't find one anywhere. I couldn't believe this. I heard the front door close, as my mom entered, but I barely acknowledged it. I ran out the door barefoot, and dashed towards Chad's house. I hadn't been down his street in more than a week.

I hadn't seen any moving vans or boxes, because I was too busy 'in love' to even care about my surroundings. I was even writing a stupid love song for him. Chad wasn't stressed; he was freaking lying to my face for the past..who knows how long! He'd known this was happening, and kept it all from me

As I walked up his front path, I was faced with a 'for sale' in the front yard. Chad was really gone, and probably 100,000 miles away.

I stared at the letter, still clutched in my hands, and saw the word 'promise' towards the end. I nearly spat when I read it. Chad had already broken one promise; he'd said he'd never do anything to hurt me, and he'd never leave me. I was apparently his best friend; and he'd left me stranded here, with nothing but the ghost of what we used to be. When a person broke one promise, it didn't take too long to break the rest.

I think I started sobbing then, and I felt my mom's protective hands around me. _How had she come here?_

We stood there, hugging in the middle of a random street in a small Wisconsin town. She began stroking my hair, and I immediately thought of the times when Chad had stroked my hair to calm me down. I quickly erased the memory from my mind. We were basically broken up. At that moment, I knew things would never be the same again. I needed to try my best to bring things back to the normal I remembered.

That was going to be difficult.

**A/N: How did you guys like this? Please review if you liked it, because I'm unsure if I should continue it or not. Thanks! –J **


	2. And You Won't Bring Me Down

**A/N: HERRO! New chapter so soon, I know. I couldn't resist, I love where the story is going. It's going to have more than just romance. Maybe some suspense and adventure and mystery. You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for all the nice reviews! :) They really made my morning. –JEY (= **

**P.S. I don't own anything, so in case you didn't know that, (surprise, surprise) you do now! Tenk you :) I can stop writing that now teheh. **

**Sonny's POV**

I brushed my hair in the crowded Chicago airport bathroom, and wiped the slight mascara crusting at the sides of my eyes. I couldn't believe I'd turned 21 yesterday. I still felt like the kid I used to be back in the day in small town Appleton, Wisconsin. Kid at heart, like they say I believe. I mean, I'd just graduated high school 2 years ago, and then moved over to work in the fashion and music industries. My mom said I worked too hard, and I guess she was right.

I should probably go out and party more with all my NYU friends, since most of my high school buds had all stayed in Wisconsin. I, being out of the lucky few had made it out of our little town and am now in New York City with full scholarship at NYU where I'm studying fashion/fashion journalism and minoring in music. I have an elite internship with Vera Wang, and my passion for music has never died out. I still play concerts here and there, but when college rolled around, I had to choose between my two loves; fashion and music. Fashion won.

I guess you could say I'm pretty lucky to be living such a nice life for a girl from Nowhere, Wisconsin. I'm still so grateful for my mom who helped me overcome my teenage drama and all the support and financial aid I got. And yes, I'm extremely lucky to be carrying this limited edition Prada, a complimentary gift I'd received from Prada itself.

Right now I was headed out to Los Angeles, to start off my summer there. My mom was in New York with her fiancée, and she was happier than ever to have a man in her life again after the divorce, 9 years ago. Her fiancée had helped me get started with this one studio in Hollywood, where I had an internship. I could put both my music and fashion skills to test there, although it was mainly an entertainment business kinda thing.

I was kinda excited and saddened to work in the showbiz department. Excited, because who doesn't wanna experience Hollywood, right? It was all like a thrill shooting down my spine. So much fashion in L.A.! So much talent! I knew I was going to have an amazing summer already, just thinking about it all.

Saddened, because there was one guy who I'd thrown my heart out to, and had basically crushed it to go to Hollywood and make it big. And yeah, he'd become huge. I hadn't heard from him in almost 5 ½ years now. It hurt everyday to see Chad Dylan Cooper's face plastered on those billboards, and my friends gossiping about how 'hot he was' or how much of a freaking big jerk he'd become. Yes, sadly my ex-best friend was now the biggest jerk in Southern California, if not in America itself. Anyways, moving on.

I had a boyfriend now. His name was Eduardo. He was cute, smart, funny, and was into design. Plus he had an amazing Italian accent that was super sexy. Yum. Sadly, he was in Europe right now, vacationing with his parents. Yeah he's a cutie :) I was just focused right now on getting onto my plane to L.A. and living my life. I heard my cow-pattern studded phone buzzing, with Taio Cruz's Dynamite, signaling I had a text.

_I wanna celebrate and live my life, _  
_ Saying ay-oh, baby let's go._  
_ Cause we gon rock this club, _  
_ We gon' go all night, _  
_ We gon' light it up, _  
_ Like it's dynamite._

Wow, perfect timing. I opened up my iPhone and checked the screen. It was from Eduardo!

**From: Eduardo**

**Msg: babe I really miss u ): I'm in paris, the city of love, and I don't have my girlfriend w/ me ): can't wait to come back from europe and visit u in la! :) don't have too much fun without me! **

I smiled, and quickly texted back a reply. Eduardo wasn't the kind of guy who made me go 'heart palpitation city' like Chad used to. But I wouldn't know, because I was only 14 then. Eduardo was comfortable, and maybe that's how relationships should be. Maybe that's how SUCCESSFUL relationships worked out. I sighed and quickly dragged my suitcase, walking towards my gate. When I got there, boarding had started so I walked towards the line immediately.

I just hoped this summer wouldn't turn out to be some huge misjudgment. I wanted to just live a little, and just party. Maybe get a massage or two, to relax out all the knots. Spend some time with my boyfriend. And meet some great new people, all with the fantastic L.A. surrounding me. It sounded so great, that I just couldn't wait to board my flight and get the heck out into the City of Angels.

* * *

As I got out into LAX, I blew out a huge sigh of relief. I was finally here. Didn't people say anything could happen in L.A.? That the possibilities were inevitable? Well that's exactly what I was looking for. I needed to get a taxi, and get the heck out and get to my hotel. I needed to be at work by 3PM and it was 10 AM already. I quickly grabbed my luggage and headed to the arrivals. The party was on. :D

* * *

My hotel room didn't even deserve to be called a hotel room. It was more like a suite. If this was this extravagant, I wondered what the ACTUAL suites looked like. Good thing the company was paying for everything that the wonderful Four Seasons offered. Thank god, I would not be able to afford all of this.

I sighed, and flopped onto my amazingly fluffy bed. I quickly remembered that I'd just done my hair, and readjusted myself. I was wearing a bubble hem, short sleeved shirtdress that I'd actually designed myself. I hope it didn't look too janky. My hair was just freshly washed, and blow-dried with the slightest hint of makeup shimmering on my face. I guess I was ready; I mean I wasn't dressing to impress a guy or anything, so this outfit should do.

My taxi was waiting outside, and I was pretty sure I'd seen Hilary Duff and Nick Zano in the elevator with me. Hmmm. Was that Halle Berry? And did she just check out my dress? I was about to screech, when I realized I'd tripped over a rug in the lobby. THAT was why she was looking at me. Embarrassed, I got up and dusted my dress off, walking out as if I didn't care if all those celebrities had just seen me trip and land on my ass. Darn my klutziness.

* * *

The ride was pretty short, and I think I was getting a chauffeur for this internship as well. How exciting! I'd never had a chauffeur before. Taxis and subways basically ruled my life. And I hadn't driven a car in ages, since I'd been in Wisconsin over spring break. The building we'd stopped at was insanely huge. I couldn't believe it. I paid the driver, and got out, completely astounded. It was almost better than Vera Wang in New York. Maybe not, because Vera Wang was more intimidating. This building was simply gorgeous and welcoming. As if there was so much to discover inside. Welcome to Hollywood Studios, Sonny!

As I walked in, I was stopped in the front by security to get my bag checked. I was led to a counter-booth, where a lady asked me a few questions, and then led me over to a new building where a Mr. Murphy would see me in a couple minutes. I took a seat on the delicate white leather couch, and noticed a few crystal glasses in the table facing me. I instantly recognized them as Tiffany.

The lady at the counter buzzed, and asked me to come up, because apparently Mr. Murphy was ready to see me. She led me inside a ginormous conference room, decorated so beautifully, I was simply in awe.

Mr. Murphy looked quite handsome, wearing a crisp Armani button down and tie. As I walked in, he held out a hand, and I shook it firmly.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Munroe. How was your flight," he asked pleasantly.

"It was great, thanks for asking. And you can call me Sonny." I smiled politely. It was all business with this guy, I could tell.

"That's nice to hear. Well, I'm just going to jump straight in to the point. I was looking at some of the paperwork you had submitted, and I could tell that you were talented. Er—Sonny, remember that I am very selective about my interns. I need to have confidence in them. That means you were chosen for a reason, and I have expectations. Here at Hollywood Studios, we host fashion, literature, entertainment, movie sets, recording studios, everything! And you're here to help out. You're going to have a good time, but you're going to need work if you want to be cut some slack. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I completely understand, and I assure you that I won't disappoint." I smiled up brightly at him. I really needed this internship to apply to some of my programs the following year. It was supposed to really help my career.

"Okay, well. As you know, you are going to be working on a variety of projects. The first, is actually a young actor. I need you to show us some sketches of what you can do for his wardrobe. I need you to work with him, and oversee the production of his TV show. You'll need to take notes and put your journalist hat on. I'll need you to do some research and present me with a complete file by Friday. He'll be your pet project; I hope that's alright with you. Now, let's go meet him." Mr. Murphy got up, and signaled me to go out the door.

I stepped out, and he was on my heels, and overstepped me to get in front. I followed him through a maze of buildings. "I'm sorry for not being professional and giving you a tour of the place. But you have the paperwork in this folder, including the info on your client and you can find yourself around. I hear you're a smart girl." He handed me a chunky file, which I struggled to hold.

Finally, we stopped in front of a door, and Mr. Murphy knocked twice. It opened after 10 seconds, and that's when I felt my knees go weak, my racing heart, and my quickening pulse.

Because currently, I was face to face with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper,

I looked into his sapphire, Caribbean blue eyes, and he simply raised his eyebrows, and looked away. Did he not recognize me?

"Yo, Mr. Murphy." He said. "Come in, what're you gonna tell me today? And who's that girl?" he stepped out of the doorway to let us through.

It was his own personal room in the building, I guess. Dressing room, everything was in there. His workplace, I assumed? Being a big star in Hollywood had its perks.

I sat on a small stool next to a makeup bar. Mr. Murphy just stood awkwardly, and cleared his throat. "Chad, this is the girl I was telling you about earlier. You're going to be her project for now, and you'll be working together. I mean, not 24/7, but when you have to go to work, you'll be seeing her. She'll be kept up with your work schedule, she'll be here for your call times and everything. AND your manager and publicist already know about her, not a problem. I hope you remember what I told you, yeah?" Mr. Murphy checked his watch , and felt like he just wanted to get out of there. Was Chad's presence that intimidating? Holy geez.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Hey," he flashed his signature smile at me. That definitely wasn't the smile I remembered from 5 years ago. This kid had chaaaanged.

"I'll let you two get started. If you need any help Sonny, there's a receptionist right out down the hall. It's a pretty big building, so there's help everywhere. Remember to check out with me tonight though." And with that he left, and closed the door behind him. Phew.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not knowing what to say. Chad was busy texting someone on his Blackberry. He obviously had no idea who I was. All those memories of us were probably all washed out with this Hollywood crap replacing it. That was what had to be expected, right? When he'd first written me that breakup letter so long ago, I never expected to see him again. I thought he was out of my life forever. But instead, here I was at my prestigious internship with Chad Dylan Cooper right in front of me, without a care of who I was. Wonderful. Simply Fantastic. This was NOT how I'd imagined our first re-meeting to be after the separation.

I cleared my throat a little loudly, and he looked over. "Is something the problem," he gave me a i-hold-a-higher-status-than-you-so-you-should-kiss-my-Prada-shoesoles.

"Uh, not really...but it'd be great if you could maybe put your Blackberry down, and maybe give me some respect?" I talked to him like I was a newcomer, because that was obviously what I was.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that? You're the one who's working for me, designing for me, so technically I'm your boss. Aaaaaand, I can fire you any minute." Oh shit. He was unfortunately right, and I really needed this internship so I kept my mouth shut.

Still, I couldn't help but stare at his glossy blonde hair that fell above his eyes, and oh don't even get me started on those eyes. And that defined chest, he'd been working out! Gosh, and that smile. I snapped back into reality, after remembering how he'd broken my heart and left me so hopeless. And how he was basically treating me like shit now. I probably would never get MY Chad back; those days were long gone. _Time to lower your expectations, Sonny. You're in L.A.; anything is possible..except for this. It's time to get over it, and just live your life. And anyways, you have a boyfriend. Much hotter than this jerk. A guy who actually cares about you. _

Since Chad was basically not making an effort to get to know me(again), I stood up, and brushed my skirt.

"Okay, Mr. Cooper, you may be my boss. But I have a job to fill here, and if you don't cooperate, we both go down. So you might as well go along with it. Sound good? Let's get to know each other or something," _my voice kind of quavered at how it had all come down to this. Speaking to my "BEST FRIEND" like THIS. I controlled myself, and regained my composure, as Chad stood up. _

"Hi Sonny, you have an odd name. I'm Chad. And I guess if you put it like that, I HAVE to cooperate. Might as well." He sighed, and held out a hand for me to shake.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to tear up. I just was. This couldn't be happening. But hey, atleast he was cooperating. Maybe things would get better from there. I was definitely hitting up a party tonight.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I couldn't believe I was speaking to her like this. My Sonny. I couldn't believe I was pretending NOT to know her. Pretending to be engrossed in my Blackberry. I just wanted to smack myself twice on the head and pretend this hadn't all just happened. When she'd walked in the door earlier, I thought I'd faint. I never thought I'd see Sonny again. I couldn't face her after putting her through everything.

Ever since I moved out here, I had wanted to just call her, and tell her that I still loved her. But I guess life didn't work out that way. I was Hollywood's biggest jerk. Atleast now, the least I could do for her was show her that I still cared.

But noooo, Chad Dylan'the jerk' Cooper just HAD to ruin everything. Gosh, shoot me. I could probably never fix this now. But I could cooperate, yes?

Then I said what I had always used to say when we were younger, teasing Sonny's odd but cute name.

"Hi Sonny, you have an odd name. I'm Chad." And the rest of what I said isn't important.

**A/N: How was it? I think it was pretty boring, and looong, kind of a filler. But the end was somewhat intense, yes? :D If you liked it, pleeaaaase review! I need some motivation to continue heheh. I need to know I have readers out there. 20 something reviews for next chapter? :D If you liked this chapter, thank Glee, because I had my Glee playlist on replay as I wrote this chapter. I started it and didn't stop till i finished the chapter. Hope it was worth it. Because i might not be updating for another day or two. YEEE okay bye! Going to the beach now :) **

**-Jey **


	3. Teenage Dream

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, including Katy Perry's single, Teenage Dream. Tenks! :DDD**

**Chad's POV**

You know, I honestly could have told Sonny I believed her. The only reason I didn't want to was because I knew it would be really awkward between us. For some reason, I wanted our relationship to start fresh, with the memories at heart. I think it's a good idea, what about it?

Tonight, I was at a party at The Ruby, with the whole MacKenzie Falls cast. Call times were early tomorrow, but Condor Studios, which was part of the bigger Hollywood Studios rarely ever was prompt. It was Hollywood, after all.

Pemberly, this new girl on set, had been following me around for quite a bit of time. It was quite annoying, considering we were in the naked eye of paparazzi. I didn't want to get caught in one of another famous paparazzi-woven web. God, no. I was definitely not going to have my perfect face on the front cover of US Weekly, with the headline 'Chad Dylan Cooper's latest tramp: Hollywood Grime.'

I turned around and faced her, edging away from a group of heavy dancers.

"Listen, Pemby—"

"Oh Chad, its PEMBERLY." She said, emphasizing the last syllables, and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

I shook my head. "Whatever. Just listen to me, alright? I don't know you, besides the fact that you work with me. You're new. You need to know that I don't associate with newcomers until they have their place in this town. You're just like the magazines would say..'grime'. Maybe a little cleaner. YEAH, well..understood?"

She didn't say anything, so I smiled. "I knew you would get it Pembly. You've always been an attentive one." I winked, patting her shoulder, and dashed out of there before you could say 'jackass.'

I KNEW what I did to people. And I didn't know why, but it was something I couldn't control. The 'jerk' gene had found its way into my blood when the fame had gotten to me. And I was always affected when I saw the victim break out into tears. I hated witnessing that part so I always rushed out before I had to see it. And so I could prevent people from pointing the guilty finger at me.

The plan never worked anyways, because I had been entitled the honor of 'Hollywood's Biggest Jerk.' Whatever, I had some publicity to do.

Somehow, my thoughts kept wondering to Sonny. She'd never gone back to her real name, Allison. I wondered if that had something to do with me. When we were younger, I'd always make fun of her name in a friendly way. Back when she was 13, she'd wanted people to call her Allison instead. But I confided to her that I'd never wanted her to be addressed as 'Allison' because it was too boring and bland, both of which didn't describe Sonny at all.

I scanned the crowd under my Ray-Bans for sight of the Falls crew. I saw them at the bar area. I wasn't much of an alcoholic, and had only a drink per party. But the rest of Falls were all drinkers. It made me feel a bit left out usually. They never drank before 1AM of course, which was when most of the nasty paparazzi left, and we could get onto the VIP area. I left around 1 AM too, because these parties were mainly for publicity and just chilling.

Not for getting a drinking problem and ending up in rehab. I hated getting intimate. Surprise, huh? As I joined the Falls crew and posed for a few pictures, I wondered what Sonny was doing at the moment. I didn't know why, but I couldn't simply stop thinking of Sonny Munroe. Gosh, it was like a dream; her landing an internship at Hollywood Studios, me as her project, oh my god. It must be the work of fate. Forreal.

I posed for pictures with my crew, and made a bit of smalltalk. Penelope strided over, and flicked her long brown locks behind her shoulders as she stared at me. It was kind of intimidating, actually. Not attractive at all.

"Care to dance, Chad?" she wiggled her eyebrows in a 'sexy' way. I had to go for it, because I needed to keep my mind off Sonny. She probably didn't care about me anyways, after our horrible first meeting. And I'd be seeing her all of tomorrow as well. As much as I wanted to hug her and hold her to me and tell her I was still the Chad she'd known, I wanted to stay away from her and was just embarrassed to look into her gorgeous brown eyes. ..here I go again.

Yum, Penelope seemed like a wonderful distraction at the moment! I grabbed her hand, and led her to the dance floor.

Penelope was a great freaker, and she always got down. Like literally, got DOWN. Miss Dirty Dancer of the Condor Studios, I would guess. The DJ was blasting Katy Perry's latest hit, "Teenage Dream" and the crowd was going insane. The only person who could make me live my teenage dream was probably Sonny. SEE, this is what I meant about every thought flooding to Sonny. I couldn't live like this.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I walked through the crowded 'Ruby' nightclub, glancing at the scantily clad girls and the dirty-dancing guys. Dirty dancing really wasn't my forte, but my best friend Jennie from NYU was staying in LA for a few weeks and wanted to come out and party to celebrate MY arrival in the City of Angels.

Too bad there was nothing to celebrate. Ever since my meeting with Chad..well let's just say that everything was downhill from there. Except for that one heart-skipping moment when he'd referenced to our childhood, (he probably didn't even realize it) everything else had gone horrible. And I suppose tomorrow was going to be absolute fluffy land as well. YAY.

Too bad I couldn't even gather up the courage to tell anyone about my dilemma. Not even Jennie.

"Come on, Sonny!" Jennie pulled my arm through the crowd. "I know you're upset about whatever you're upset about, but we're here to party! Just let those nerves lose and let go!" she threw up her arms, and began to attract the attention of a few guys at our left.

I laughed heartily. Jennie's charm was working on me. "Jen, if I let out my nerves, I would probably die instantly." I chuckled at how science challenged Jennie was.

"And THAT is why I am a fashion major." She said, as if reading my thoughts. "And that is also why you love me." She was so good at intercepting my thoughts, wasn't she?

Just then, Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" began blasting and the crowd went wild, including Jennie.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

She screamed in delight as we got pushed towards the center of the dance floor. I instantly blocked out all thoughts of Chad Dylan Cooper, expecting a night free of thoughts of him. And maybe I did "let go of my nerves", because I could tell a few guys were staring. I remembered I had a lovely boyfriend back in Europe, hopefully thinking of me and controlled myself. I did have a great time letting go, though.

"OWWWW my girl got some moves!" Jennie screeched. "Looks like it's not time for our drink-of-the-night yet."

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

I laughed and joined her, dancing to her rhythm. We were both very weak drinkers and never had more than one drink at parties. Thank god I didn't have a drunkie as a best friend. REALLY, thank god.

I turned around, facing Jennie, and that's when I felt someone's eyes watching me. I brushed it off, but the feeling didn't go away. I scanned the crowd, and that's when I saw them. A miraculous set of Caribbean blue eyes. The ones that millions of girls fawn over, the ones that take the breaths of filmmakers away. The ones that I'd first fallen in love with when I was 12.

I met his eyes, and he quickly looked away, as if taken aback. Did I do something wrong? Did he FINALLY realize who I was? Ohmygod. But as I looked back at him, he was dancing insanely but ridiculously hotly with a brunette clinging to him. I immediately recognized her as his co-star, Penelope. (Yes, I do watch MacKenzie Falls. For my guilty pleasure, not because Chad stars in it.)

He didn't seem to care that I was within a 5 meter radius of him. So he hadn't recognized me. _Way to go with your expectations, Sonny._

Jennie turned towards me to signal to get off the dance floor, since the song choices were getting bland. She also managed to wink at an Abercrombie model-type with abs that were probably a crime to hide with a shirt. Gosh. My thoughts fled to Eduardo again, reassuring me that I had an equally hot boyfriend. Unfortunately, Chad had been on my mind more than he had. NOT GOOD.

"Girl, looks like those nerves finally came out." She said, hip-bumping me. "Who were you looking at earlier? I could feel your tense viiiiiibe," she teased. "No honestly, what's up?" we walked by a drunk skater couple having an intense make out session.

Jennie had been observing me carefully. OR, carefully feeling my vibe. Heh. I wonder if she'd observed anything else.

"I—I thought I saw someone I knew. But it was just Lil Wayne. Got me starstruck for a moment. " I shrugged, as if I didn't care. "Wanna go get a drink?"

She nodded, and turned back at me. "Speaking of starstruck, check out Chad Dylan Cooper with his brunette. What a skank. I bet she's not even wearing underwear. Wonder why the MacKenzie fall rating got pumped up to PG-13." Jennie sneered, and then blew it off. "Whatever. So how's your internship?"

I was dreading this. If I told her I was partnered with Chad, it wouldn't take long for me to reveal the rest. I needed to keep my mouth shut..for now at least. I hated not telling my problems to Jennie of all people, but I just..couldn't do it. Not at this moment, for sure. Later, maybe.

"It's alright. I mean it's really nice, but kinda stressful. I'll get used to it." _I most definitely will not, _I thought.

Jennie looped her arm through mine and we walked towards the bartender. "It'll be all okay..as long as my best friend doesn't get sucked into Hollywood. Remember, you need to chill like this more. You work too hard. Your mom even says so," we laughed. "And anyways, look at me. I'm here in LA working a job at a fashion label for a month and a half , and I'm out chilling the rest of the summer. My mom WANTS me to work more." She giggled. Anyways, she was a hotel heiress, but a lot smarter (except science), down-to-earth, nicer, cooler, funnier, and more talented than the typical heiress stereotype. Like no kidding, she was AMAZINGLY talented. And rich. But a talented fashion designer indeed.

Like Blair Waldorf said, "Whoever said money doesn't buy happiness didn't know where to shop." Seriously, being into fashion and all, money would do me a big favor instead of me having to work my ass off. Sometimes more than I needed to.

The bartender poured us both tequilas, and set them with two other drinks. Apparently someone hadn't claimed their drink. When did that ever happen? Jennie grabbed her drink, and as I reached for mine, another warm hand brushed mine and was immediately retrieved.

I looked behind me, and blushed crimson. Chad and Penelope were apparently the owners of the other two drinks, and Chad and I'd reached for the same drink.

But the more important thought? Chad Dylan Cooper and I had touched. After all those years of dreaming about him, about feeling him and his lips and everything again, here I was, fantasizing about his hand brushing mine. Lovely.

"Sorry, I uh, I didn't know. Enjoy your drink"

Without thinking, I'd said the single most lame words that'd come to mind. I should've taken up the opportunity to slap him across the face for the hurt of the past few years, but at the same time I wanted to grab him by his delicate hair and kiss him. Kiss him till my lungs were out of air.

And somehow, my hands had landed on Chad's chest, with me still in my daydream.

Embarrassed as hell, I grabbed the other cocktail and dashed out of Chad's sight as fast as I could. Jennie whose eyebrows had risen to Mount Everest followed suit.

I didn't realize I'd left behind an awestruck Chad behind me.

* * *

I knew I couldn't keep this secret from Jennie any longer. She'd seen way too much to expect nothing was 'not up' between me and Chad.

I had sat her down, and told her the whole story, from the beginning. Her jaw had basically dropped to the ground and run off to Dragon land. Pretty much. And somehow, I felt like a huge pain had been lifted off my chest. We'd taken my new chauffeur to bring me to my hotel and Jennie to hers where the driver (who I'd come to know as Martin, and was also equally hot as a model) had parked in the lot, and I'd cried on Jennie's sleeve. She hugged me close, and told me that she would help me through this mess. That everything would be alright.

I believed her, somehow. I felt some hope that Chad and I would be back to normal again. Maybe. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend. After our long talk, I felt somewhat reassured as I got out of the car, and later that night got into my new Four Seasons bed.

But I had to make a decision. I could either forget about the past Chad and I had had, or wait for him to remember. But how long could a girl wait? And as I thought this, Eduardo kept coming back in. What the hell was I gonna do?

* * *

**Chad's POV**

When I'd seen Sonny dancing tonight, something changed in me. I felt some kind of inspiration. Like a Sonny vibe had just hit me, and that I was gonna go berserk with positive emotion. Which I did..but with Penelope. Ugh, that..i'm not even gonna say the word.

Penelope could get eyes to look at her with her sexy moves, but Sonny could dance hot like a nice girl, and still have the amazing feel about her. I wanted to knock out all the guys staring at her in awe. I wanted to say, 'She's my girl. Back off.' But she wasn't. And when we made eye contact, my shell almost broke and I almost gave into the warmth of her brown chocolate eyes. Eff.

When I regained composure, Penelope was grinding down my spine. Ew. I grabbed her arm. It might've been her butt, I don't even know.

"Penelope, just stop. " And she miraculously stopped. "Let's get a drink. I'm sick of this."

"Okay!" she pulled my arm, and looked attentive as ever. Where had that come from? She'd been silent all night, the only sound coming from her boots as she stamped on my foot a bajillion times. Ouch. "I already ordered them, we can just get them."

I didn't know if I'd be drinking something mixed by Penelope. Eh. And then it was all a blur as Penelope blabbered on, until my hand met Sonny's cool fingers as we both grabbed for the same drink at the bar. I felt my heart beat twice as fast, and felt the world freeze around me. Could she hear my heart? Because I definitely felt it thudding in my ears. She even said something but I couldn't hear. Stupid heart.

And before I knew it, Sonny went into some kind of blur state where her hands were on my chest, as she stared dazedly at me. I must have had the weirdest expression on my face; pleasure mixed with 'WTF'. When she regained her composure, her face went beet red, and she muttered something before running off. And that left me, alone, with Penelope, wondering again about what the hell had happened that night. I didn't know what to make of it.

But I definitely needed to change something if I wanted Sonny back, as a friend even. And not, not dye my hair brown. Something else.

**A/N: ********THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ********Hey guys, sorry this chapter was a little weird. Because 1) I don't know much about nightlife since I'm only 14, LOL. It might've been a bit intense with the 'dirty dancing' and 'drinking' and stuff. Sorry, younger readers! I'm really bad with the whole club scene. But let me tell you that the plot has JUST started. I just built the platform in for the plot, and I will now add in a lot more dialogue. And there's a lot of drama coming your way. Trust me on this :) But honestly, this chapter was just a filler. If you have any suggestions, drop them in the review box! Oh 2) Sonny is actually going to be 21. I'm changing that. And about to be a senior NYU. I don't want her drinking illegally :D Everything she did before the story is up to your imagination. And Chad is 21 1/2, which isabout Sterling Knight's real age. Chad and Sonny are like ½ a year apart. Mmmkay, and this is all teen-novel inspired by authors like Kate Brian and Melissa De La Cruz. Yeeeep. Expect the plot to start in chapter 3. And of course, A LOT MORE FLUFF. ;)Tell me what you guys think!30 reviews for the next chapter?**

**EDIT: Penelope is not evil in this story. Just a little..inappropriate? heheh.  
**

**Love, Jey (: **


	4. Oh the Movie Never Ends

**A/N: Just watched 16 Wishes..LOL kinda late, but I think it was kinda like the book Sweet 16 by Kate Brian. The book was waaaaaaaaaaaay better though. HEHEHE okay yay for updates! Just wanted to say that Penelope is NOT going to be evil in this story. Just maybe a bit inappropriate. OKAY HAVE FUN READING THIS INTENSE CHAPTER :D Oh, btw, the whole chapter is in Sonny's POV. oh plus! imagine eduardo as Taylor Lautner :) I LOVE TAYLOR, but i gotta do what i gotta do. you'll see what i mean.  
**

**Sonny's POV**

Today was a new day. New beginnings. I kept telling myself this as I walked down the halls of Condor Studios where MacKenzie Falls was being shot. I'd dressed into a black, sleeveless Gucci dress with a leather waistband, over the knee boots, and a nice cuff bracelet Eduardo had given me. On my shoulder, I carried a vintage Coach that I'd won at NYU. I adored it. I think this look stated 'professional' and only professional. Good. I wanted to wipe away any memory he had of last night from my..how should I put it.."WORK COMPANION's" pretty blonde head.

I stopped in the front of Chad's deluxe 'room', (if you could even call a 1400 square feet expanse of space a room) and knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

And then it opened. "I guess third always works like a charm." I mumbled incoherently to myself.

"Hey Sonny. Come in, they're just doing my makeup." Chad took me in for a minute, his eyes laughing with amusement, and then walked off. THIS was Chad? I stared at the disheveled hair, the baggy eyes, the tie hanging limply around his neck (in an almost sexy way), and his bare feet.

But hey, at least he was being courteous. And he had winked..what was that about? Better not be about last night. I nodded firmly, and walked in.

It looked like the movies, almost. Except for the fact that everybody was dressed in more than casual wear. I stood out with my Gucci and Coach. Damn, how could I have not known people were so informal? I remembered all of a sudden that Jennie had told me once people who had a place in Hollywood usually dressed casually, but the others who were trying to impress dressed more formally.

I was a designer from New York; we didn't really do casual. But I guess I could tone it down a bit to keep Chad from laughing at me.

Two people were around him, fixing his hair, and another two were doing his makeup. It was pretty silent though, unusually. I guess people who work in the business aren't morning people.

"Sonny, you can just go on over there to my wardrobe stylist. You're supposed to help with my wardrobe," Chad said, in between a bite of a huge Chocolate muffin. Oh Chad, always the snacker. Wasn't he worried about his perfect face breaking out? Oh, right! He had a makeup artist to fix that. And probably a dermatologist too. Sigh. _Stop thinking about him, stop thinking about him.._

I nodded again, not looking at him, because it was pretty embarrassing to look Chad in the eye after I had.._touched_ him yesterday night. Ew. I walked over to the lady (who I learned was Carolyn) who was sorting out his clothes from a huge closet.

She told me about the scenes he was going to be in today, and together we picked out some clothes that would match what the hair and makeup stylists were working on. It was pretty fun, actually. I jotted some notes and designs into my notebook for the presentation I would have to be creating by Friday for Mr. Murphy. I'd need to have some designs ready by tomorrow too. Oh, so stressful.

When we finished, I took a seat when I heard someone knock on the door, telling all the crew to report outside. Cast had time to go to Kraft Services to pick up some breakfast, or just chill. Chad decided to say in the room with me.

The door closed, and immediately he piped up. "You're not much of a talker, huh?"

I sighed. What did he want now? "Even though I can't give you anything, what do you want from me? I thought you never talked to people 'that didn't have a place in the business.'" I placed air quotes the last few words, quoting directly from Perez Hilton.

Chad looked taken aback, and put up his hands. "Geez, I don't want anything from you. I mean if I wanted something, you wouldn't give it to me anyways." He dazed off for a second, and I raised my eyebrows. _Was he implying something?_ "Like, I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now." He quickly added, and I laughed. A genuine laugh, and he laughed along with me.

And then we looked at each other as if laughing was a crime, but that me giggle, because his eyebrows were..wiggling, and then we started cracking up all over again.

"I guess you can talk. And laugh. A minute ago, I was gonna kick you because you were frozen like a stone. And I was like, maybe I'd kick her and she'd never notice. But, since I'm your boss, 'that wouldn't be very appropriate" he said the last part in a formal, deep tone.

And the giggling started again. Oh man, this guy got me on laughing gas on the most ridiculous things. No guy had ever had this effect on me in the past five years. Who cared if Chad didn't remember who I was..at least we were developing some kind of new friendship..so I thought.

"Ooooh, I don't think that would have been a very good idea, considering I'm a black belt and all. But about Hayley Williams..she's really pretty. " I said, referring to 'Airplanes'.

"Sorry, Tomato Hair is 2000 and late." Chad said, shrugging carelessly.

"Oh, really? Then what's 2000 and recent?" I retorted back.

He looked up at me, very seriously, and crossed his arms. It almost scared me. "I Love the Way You Lie."

What the hell? Now I was sure he was implying something. DEFINITELY. "You love the way I lie?" I asked, puzzled.

He started laughing uncontrollably. "Ohmygod no I'm talking about the song." Wow he definitely knew how to trick a girl. And was completely aware of it. I pouted. "No, I was just getting at the fact that if Rihanna likes the way it hurts, why did she leave Chris Brown?"

"And that has everything to do with what we were talking about because.." I looked at him incredulously, 'What the hell' plastered all over my face.

"Because Sonny, I live in Hollywood. And we..Hollywoodians like scandals. And THAT, whew that was a huge scandal. Since you're here as well, I think you needed to know that. You're welcome."Uh. What the hell?

This guy was so weird. One second, he acts like he owns the world and next second he starts making up BS about..Hollywoodians? Hehehhe that is a goofy word.

"You just made that up. Who does that? Who makes up words like Hollywoodians? And that scandal is waaaaay 2009."

"You can even check Webby's dictionary." He said.

"Uh. Webby?"

"Short for mah man Webster? I personally filed a request for the word 'Hollywoodian' to be put in the latest edition, coming out 2011. You'll have to wait, sorry. And anyways, your version of scandal is probably Joe Jonas growing a beard or something."

Heh, probably like he filed in the request for the word 'sucka'. But the JoBros? He was gonna get a piece of my mind. "Psh. Pshhh. You did NOT just insult the Jonas brothers. You crossed the line."

"No seriously, I lost all respect for the dude when I saw him wearing those skin tight jeans. And those dorky glasses..what even. What kinda guy wears those?"

I glanced at Chad himself, who was sporting a pair of tight black jeans. "UH, the super-hot Joe Jonas? And look who's talking." I looked at his pants pointedly. "And didn't you wear cu-dorky glasses in that one epis—preview of MacKenzie falls?" I crossed my arms.

"Waaaaiiit I thought you didn't like MacKenzie Falls. You said it all pishposhly yesterday. But thanks, I love my fans. You're welcome to my meet and greets. Just make sure you wait in line..there are a few that go a little crazy." He grinned, and leaned back on his chair.

"I..I DON'T!" I frowned. "It was JUST a preview when I was watching One Tree Hill."

"Oh my god, no way!" Chad mimicked me, and I glared. "Please. We don't put our commercials on the CW. You just don't want to admit that you love my show, duh!" 'Duh?' How immature.

"Really Chad, really? Duh? How old are you, five?"

"How old are you, thirty-five? Ooooh, maybe you might need to fix those worry wrinkles. See , THIS" he waved his hand in my face, "is the cause of a twenty-something year old, working like a mommah!" I can recommend you to my dermatologist.." he clucked his tongue.

"HEH, funny!" This guy was impossible. "By the way, call time's in five. I suggest you lift that chunky butt of yours at get it to the set pronto." I gathered my things and stood up. I had had ENOUGH conversation for one day. More than I could handle. Ugh.

He smirked at me, and got up. "Thanks for checkin' out my BUTT. You know you liked it. Suckaaaaaaaa!" he brushed my shoulder to get by, and pulled down his signature Ray-Bans over his eyes, even though we were indoors. Typical Chad. Double ugh.

I grabbed his arm, right before he could get out the door, and ignored the sparks that shot through me instantly. Inside I was burning with fury, from what I did not know. Probably because I had let Chad get the best of me without even noticing it. _This is what he did to everyone,_ I kept telling myself. _This is not the Chad you knew from Wisconsin. This is Bad Chad._

I almost grinned at the thought of 'Bad Chad'. BAD CHAD, that rhymes! 'Bad Chad', with a superhero cape and a tight outfit..okay let's stop right there.

I turned my gaze at him, and looked right into his pool blue eyes, ignoring the goosebumps on my skin that began appearing immediately, and the thudding of my heart.

"Just so you know, what happened last night was nothing. I was a little overboard, and maybe it was the alcohol that got to me," I lied. But he had to know that I wasn't trying to get close to him or anything. Because obviously, he didn't care about me one bit. Our past was done. Over. Vanished.

"I'm sorry I was on you..for like that split second. I don't wanna seem like a crazy fan or anything, but yeah that's the truth. Be happy and soak in the golden pool all the other fans have created for you. I just think you should know that." I pushed him aside gently, and locked my gaze on him, trying my best to show that I wasn't some crazy psycho b*tch; I was just telling the truth.

"Good," he said simply.

"Good."

"So we're good?" he raised his eyebrows. I could just imagine his eyes laughing behind those glasses.

"Oh we're so good." I tried to get out, but he blocked the doorway and I swallowed hard.

And THEN he stepped aside. "Ladies first." _Oh, what a gentleman._ I rolled my eyes and walked out.

* * *

It was an abnormally loooong day on set, but my job was done when Chad had finished his scenes on MacKenzie Falls. I think the only reason why people actually like the show is because it's so freaking cheesy. And that's why they have so many viewers, because the cheesiness distracts the viewers from the real point of the show..which is nothing. HA. In your face, Chad.

Whatever, I was starving, so I had headed out to Craft Services, where I grabbed a bunch of things in various napkins. I bundled them up, ready to eat in peace. I didn't have any friends here anyways, so might as well not show my face until I had a friend or two. Or maybe I should show my face..to make some friends. I don't even know.

I headed outside, and secretly trespassed by the set of some movie, Big Monkey Pillow, or something. Wonder how successfully that title will be treated in the box office.

I sat down, alone on smooth pavement towards the farther side of the building where I was alone. It was quiet, and would be a great place for a horror scene. I bit into my mini-pizza bagel and exhaled in ecstasy. I'd always underestimated this stuff, but it was pretty dang good.

All of a sudden, I heard my phone go off with a 'MOOOO'. Eduardo was calling me! Good, finally someone to keep me away from the thought of stupid Chad. Bad, bad CHAD. Superman. Oh geez, I had a huge problem. God, I needed to see a professional.

I picked up the phone daintily, trying not to get my pizza fingers on the black and white cow studs on the back. "Eduardo, how've you been! I haven't talked to you in days." I suddenly became aware of what I was saying. Not talking to your boyfriend for a while was definitely not a sign of a healthy relationship, was it?

"Eh, not much. Life's been too boring without you babe. I miss you." His voice was like smooth ice.

"Aw, I do too. When do you get back?" I took in a large bite of my pizza.

"Actually, turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" his voice was almost forceful.

I looked behind me, and spit out my mouthful of pizza. There was my boyfriend, hotter than ever in a plain white v-neck that accentuated his abs and allowed his pecs to shine through. Gorge. His hair was tousled to perfection, and he wore raw denim black skinnies which accentuated his calf muscles. Damn, he was a hot piece of delicious. Mmmm. I ran towards him and jumped into his open arms.

He looked right at me. "God, I missed you." He ran his fingertips from my temple to my chin, taking me in. I giggled. But when he got to my mouth, it was almost a little too forceful. Usually, Eduardo's kisses were soft and passionate. So they seemed.

But right now, it felt like I was kissing someone's belly button. Something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it though. As I tried to back off, Eduardo kept coming on to me. It felt a little playful at first, but then it was getting to a point where I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Eduardo, seriously, get off. I need to breathe." I pushed him off forcefully. A look of terror flashed across his eyes, and it frightened me. He clutched me hard and pressed his hands onto my hips and slowly, tightened his arms around me. It _really _hurt. His eyes were dark, and his hands moved as if with a purpose. I flipped out.

"Eduardo, ohmygod stop. I cant—do this." He let me go for a quick and I took that as a chance to get out. What the hell was he doing? Trying to kill me? EFF MYLIFE.

I picked up my bag, leaving my food on the ground and ran. This looked and felt dangerous. I didn't know why Eduardo was doing this to me. He had never been so possessive, so domineering..so out of his mind. Holy shiiiiit.

I felt a cool hand on my wrist, and I froze. "Did you really think that you could get away that easily?" Eduardo slithered up behind me, his mouth grimacing, and his eyes flashing wildly. He looked insane. He grabbed me all of sudden, and pulled me close to him, his grasp on my wrist tightening.

"I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE. I d-don't w-want you, p-please leave me alone." I stammered. His grip grew tighter. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Stupid Sonny.

"You don't want me anymore? People don't 'NOT WANT' Eduardo. Only I have the right to say that about someone. And people don't get away alive if they don't want me. You were so easy to fool, you crazy b*tch. I thought I could cover my dark side from you. I thought you were one of the easier ones. And you don't f-cking want me anymore? HOW DO YOU F-CKING DARE SAY THAT?" he roared.

"I leave you alone for 3 weeks, call Jennie, and I had to STALK you to find where you were. And what do I get? You don't want this—" he pointed to himself. Guh-ross. But he had stalked me? Holy shit. What did he mean by, 'they don't get away alive'? Oh god. I was going to die..I was going to die.

WHAT THE HELL HAD I EVEN DONE? I struggled to loosen myself, but he held onto me tightly and kissed me, and stuck his slimy, nasty tongue into my mouth. I think he even bit my tongue, I didn't even know. I was numb all over. I was right; this was a horror scene. And then his hand flowed loosely up to my hips, and he held on. It freaking hurt. I would've kicked him in the balls, but my legs were wound up in his grasp.

When he finally came up for air, I screamed in terror. He was going to do something very, very bad—I could just feel it. I needed help.

"SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY—" And his hand flew across my mouth, keeping me from saying anything. It was useless—there was nobody here.

And then all of a sudden, I saw a blond head appear out from behind the building; Dylan Sprouse? Wait, no. It couldn't be. Chad?

He grabbed me, and pushed Eduardo aside, knocking the wind out of him, leaving him stunned. Somehow, there was a rope in Chad's arms, and he expertly tied Eduardo's hands and feet in an odd sort of knot, something he had probably learned from an action movie.

But what was he doing here? Why the hell was he saving me? He basically hadn't even cared for me whenever we'd talked. Unless he remembered me? Some sort of magic spell had been cast upon him or something?

I couldn't think straight. The whole 'action scene' thing whizzed by as Eduardo tried to get past Chad towards me. And then Eduardo was somewhere behind, wrapped in a rope. I heard Chad talking on a phone to someone, clutching the rope and keeping an eye on Eduardo the devil. The devil was wailing something incoherent, and I could feel my body growing weaker and weaker.

Then, something happened and there were noises. A police car? Where'd that come from? And all those people? _Thud thud_, my heart boomed. And all of a sudden Chad took me into his arms, and stroked my hair. But my pulse was beating faster, harder. I couldn't handle it. Everything was spinning around me. My forehead was beading with sweat. Everything was growing hazy.

I heard him whisper to me, "I'm sorry, Sonny. Everything's gonna be okay." That's all I heard. And it all went black.

**A/N: I STILL LOVE YOU TAYLOR :) OOOOH. Eerie, hehehe. How'd you guys like it? Too intense? Trust me, this is a romance story, not mystery. Probably one of the few freaky scenes you'll have to endure, SORRY ): If you liked it, review! That would be amazing. I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day. Can we try for maybe 40 reviews total? WOOHOOO :) Hope you guys are all enjoying whatever's left of your summers. Hit up the theatres! Tons of good movies coming in. Plus, Camp Rock 2! Thanks again :D -Jey**


	5. Gettin' Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or any other brands or names or anything else you might recognize. I own simply the plot and any characters I might make up. :D **

**A/N: The flashback part is third person Point of View, and the rest is all Sonny's POV :)**

Appleton, Wisconsin; Sonny is 9, Chad is 10.

"_Chad! Chad, I fell, I'm hurt!" Sonny wailed. _

_She was limping, blood dripping down her knee. Immediately, Chad rushed over and lifted her tiny frame up into his arms. _

"_Sonny, ohmygod, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? Should I call someone?" Worry creases started spreading over Chad's usually cute, dorky face. _

"_It's okay, Chad. I think I just need a band-aid. You worry about me too much. " He slowly set Sonny down as they walked towards Sonny's house to get her cleaned up. _

"_I do not. I just want to protect you. I don't ever want you getting hurt. And if anyone tried to hurt you, I will personally damage their face myself. Take my word for it." _

_Sonny instantly brightened up. "Aww, thanks Chad! I know you will never let anything hurt me." _

_Just then, Sonny slipped over a rock on the ground and was just about to land flat on her butt, as Chad instantly caught her and lifted her up into his arms. _

"_I shouldn't let you walk, Sonny. You're just gonna keep tripping over things and you wouldn't be in one piece by the time we get home. I guess I'm stuck with carrying you the rest of the way there." Chad laughed, and tickled Sonny's neck as they walked. _

_Sonny laughed and nudged away from him, but his grip was firm on her, yet gentle, and it made her never want to leave his embrace. _

_She realized, as she looked right into Chad's 10 year old blue eyes, that she felt magic. He was her savior, her dragon fighter, her best friend, and maybe even her Prince Charming. She felt a spark. She knew it, as a nine year old. Sonny Munroe was certain that she liked Chad Dylan Cooper as more than a friend. But the question was, did he like her back? _

_

* * *

_

Over. Over. Over. Was it all over? Hurting. Pain. Band-aid.

My eyes immediately shot open, and I found myself in a nurse's room. I was puzzled for a second, having no idea why I was there or where this place was. And then I saw a big banner facing me advertising the hit show, MacKenzie Falls. And then it all came crashing down to me.

Eduardo. Him hurting me. Shouting for help. Eduardo sticking his repulsive, slimy tongue down my throat. Eduardo almost doing something horribly disgusting to me. Him stalking me. And then Chad. Saving me, just like old times. Protecting me. Putting me in good hands. And that was all I could remember, because I recall blacking out pretty fondly, the red and blue police lights flashing in my eyes as everything turned black.

But why had Chad saved me anyways? And what was he doing in the lonely lot? Was he stalking me too? Somehow, I wasn't appalled at the thought of Chad stalking me. It actually sounded like a good thing.

But still, how had my normal life turned into a scene of 'Pretty Little Liars'? I couldn't piece anything together. Why the hell had Eduardo gone up on me like that? What had I ever done to him besides be a loyal girlfriend? Why had he wanted to take my life? And also, why was he back from Europe so soon? Had he even been in Europe in the first place? Seriously, nothing made sense.

As my eyes adjusted to the bright lights, I realized I must be in the nurse's room. Someone must have brought me here after I'd blacked out. All of a sudden, a nurse bounded into the room, took one look at me, and yelled "She's awake!" to someone in the waiting room.

Instantly, Chad Dylan Cooper rushed in, looking as adorable as ever in an open, preppy button down shirt, with his hands inside his dark-wash jeans pockets. Oh so cute. I had the right to think these thoughts, because I was single now.

Chad had a lot of explaining to do to the answers of my questions. If he was willing, of course. Even if he wasn't willing, I would make him put our differences aside and sit and explain. The nurse had begun babbling away.

"Honey, don't worry. You just had a panic attack, and fainted. It's common. It happens." Not for me, no way. "I think your…friend here would love to explain the rest to you. He has been waiting out there for 3 hours now." I turned to look at Chad, who looked away, and was blushing madly. Aww, that was so cute!

"We checked your BP, heart rate, everything, and it's all perfectly normal. Just make sure you get some rest alright? You're free to leave whenever, and Mr. Murphy says you have the day off work. If you get any kind of headache or feel nauseous, just rest and take some Tylenol. No need to worry, just keep drinking fluids, and everything'll be back to normal!" she patted me, smiling brightly, and I smiled back for her sake.

I muttered a 'thank you' as she dashed out of the room.

For the third time, Chad and I were left alone again. I ignored the awkward silence, and brushed a knot through my tangled hair with my fingers. God, I must look like crap now. If only they had mirrors here. Chad cleared his throat awkwardly, and ended up having a coughing fit.

I giggled and he pouted. "Would you like some water?" I asked, having no idea where I would get water if he said yes.

"Uh, no I'm good. Drinking water is usually a distraction for me when I'm nervous, and I sometimes drink too much of it and yeah you'd be best off not knowing the rest. So nope, no water please." He laughed nervously. Why was he nervous? We barely even knew each other, according to _him_.

Chad walked over to my bed where I was sitting up straight, and dragged a stool to sit near me.

He looked right into my eyes, and I was mesmerized. "How've you been?" he asked, his face contorted in concern. He actually cared. I softened a bit.

"Um, okay I guess, despite the fact that I was almost killed for reasons unknown by my now, EX-boyfriend, and then was rescued by you, thanks by the way, but for other reasons unknown since I thought you didn't like me, AAAAND I blacked out, having no idea what went down over there, and would really love the idea of being filled in. Would you mind telling me, Chad?" I asked, babbling nonsensically.

He suddenly stood up and placed a finger to my lips. I stared at it, as if wondering why it was there.

"Sonny, I asked how you've been. Which means, how has my best friend been doing for the past 5 years?" Chad said looked at me, as if almost helpless, begging me to remember him.

I almost fell off the bed. I almost did the rickroll dance. I almost screamed till my lungs would give out. But ended up not doing any of those things. I simply gaped at him in awe. Someone needed to photograph my face so I could blow it up and put it on my wall back in New York. So I would always remember when Chad Dylan Cooper and I reunited.

"Y-you don't even know me." I said, astounded. "W-we just met yesterday."

His face fell and I wished I could take my words back. God Sonny, way to ruin everything.

He got up and sat next to me on my bed. "Is that what you really think Sonny? Do you? Do you really?" I inched away. His charm was growing on me by the second.

"Ugh, fine." I blew out a sigh worth five years of heartbreak. "Did you have like a brain replacement or something? Because it sure as hell didn't seem like you remembered me yesterday. Or today morning. I thought you'd forgotten about me forever." I leaned back, the sadness re-entering my heart. "Why are you coming at me now, all of a sudden?"

"Sonny, are you really going to go there?" I looked at him, glaring silently, showing him yes, I was going to go there. What was I gonna do, accept a lame acknowledgement and move on without looking back? The thought of it hurt too much. "Fine. Sonny, listen. I never, ever, ever forgot about you. Ever."

He cupped my chin and tilted it to face him. "There wasn't a moment when you weren't in my thoughts. When I hit my first big break, I was ecstatic. I didn't know what I was doing, and I was so young, it's all like a dream to me now.

But when I landed in California, I couldn't stop thinking about the decision to move out here, and how you weren't going to be with me everyday, smiling your amazing smile at me, looking up at me with those big brown eyes. Honestly, I was an asshole. And I would do almost anything in the world to make it up to you.

When I realized I'd probably shattered your heart into a million pieces, my heart broke too. Girls came and went, but there was no one that could replace you. Without you, I became this jerkface."

He paused, pointing to himself. I was basically in shock, listening to him say all this. It was like a dream basically. It HAD been my dream, before in fact. My heart was basically melting. I couldn't speak.

"The only thing I'm proud of right now is that I have a job I love. I don't like my attitude or anything. Sonny, I can change for you, if that's all you really want. But I'll need your help.

I really do need you in my life again. I... I've just missed you so much and when you walked into that door yesterday, I literally lost my senses. I wanted to start our relationship over again, and thought it'd be a good idea to start fresh. Guess that wasn't a good idea. "he let out a hoarse chuckle and continued.

"But I could never forget the memories we shared. Never, ever. And that promise we made? I never broke it 100%, Sonny. Because even though I did leave you, I regretted it every second. And I never stopped caring for my best friend in the whole entire world. " Chad looked emotional, and it just moved me.

I leaned in and grasped him tightly around the neck for a huge hug, just like I used to. He hugged me back, and we sat there, not moving and just enjoying the warmth of each other and the beat of the other's heart. I inhaled his Armani perfume, and soaked the moment in. Who cared if it was just a nurse's room? I was going to remember this forever.

When we finally pulled away, I spoke up. "You're positive that wasn't from one of your MacKenzie Falls scripts?" I giggled.

"Definitely not." He leaned back and threw his arm around me. I missed the essence of him, his touch, his laughter, it all brought me back. It was amazing how everything was finally falling in place. Except one thing.

"Hey, you still haven't answered one thing." I looked him directly in the eye, this time NOT ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

"And what is that?" he tickled me behind the neck, something he used to do when we were younger, to amuse me. But now, it just trickled goose bumps everywhere. God, I had it bad for this guy. I had to give it some time, though.

"You haven't told me anything about the complications of today's events," I said.

He looked at me and sighed. "That was some intense business there, I assure you. I can't believe you really want to hear this." he sighed sarcastically.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "C'mon Chad, I was almost killed. Shouldn't the cops be interviewing me right about now?"

"Well, that's been taken care of, so let me just sum it all up for you, since I don't wanna dwell on this nasty subject. I still can't believe you went out with the guy! His hair is sooooo Robert Pattinson. I mean like seriously, vampires are so 2008. Seriously."

"CHAD! Come on, seriously, this isn't funny. I need to know what happened!" I persisted.

He blew out a huge sigh, and his lips puckered up like a fish. I almost laughed, but I knew this was going to be serious.

"Your boyfriend—excuse me, EX-boyfriend I assume? Yeah, well I really don't even need to know his name, but he's all bad. He was in Las Vegas for the past week, and should have been arrested for prostitution, and he's also only 19. Just a sophomore I think, dropped out of college. Lost case, kind of. Has a history for being involved in theft, and many illegal parties and is also an exporter of illegal substances. He likes to play girls, and threaten them and assault them. But he's not even 21 yet, and he's basically insane. His brother's also in jail, for rape. The guy comes from wealth, but he abused it I guess. I can't believe you were going out with a younger, badass guy Sonny. Did you even think, or look into him when you started going out with him? He's potentially dangerous!" Chad shook his head, as if dejected. Wow, had I really dated this criminal-status guy?

I was in shock. Eduardo had always told me he was a senior at Colombia, and I'd believed him. Holy shit, who knew what he had in mind to do to me, as his girlfriend. What an evil piece of scum. (I'm trying not to say "shit" so often.) I almost spat, disgusted at the thought of Eduardo himself. And what an effing liar. Europe, really? When he'd been in Vegas with prostitutes.

And he exported illegal substances—drugs probably. He probably dealt them too. When I'd met him at a party in New York City, he was cute, seemed interested in me, and I hadn't had a boyfriend in ages. He was my distraction. Guess that didn't play out well. I was definitely not going to tell all this to Chad of course; I had freaked him out enough.

"Yeah, I know this is a lot to absorb. But he has an ugly history with girls, and he's been taken off to the Los Angeles Police Department. You've also been granted a restraining order, ya know, in case he ever comes into your life and tries to assault you. That was horrible. I mean okay, I TOTALLY wasn't stalking you, I just wanted to talk to you during lunch break.

So I kinda followed you, and you walked off onto the most deserted spot in this ginormous studio. I just waited until I could summon the courage to come talk to you. And then, the dude showed up, I guess, while stalking you too? Man you got alotta guys after you today," I blushed. But hey, at least I had a restraining order. No more Eduardo, ever again.

"Continue." I smiled, as if I was asking him to continue telling me a children's tale, which it did sound like, maybe if the rating could be upped to PG-13? I had the Prince Charming and everything. I mean, ..yeah you know what I mean.

"So, I was just going to watch, because it sorta was a cute, couple-scene at first and although I found it weird for my best friend to be clinging to a guy I did not know, I just watched. And then when he lunged at you while you tried to pull back, I knew something was up. That's when I stepped in with a rope that had been hanging on a siderail next to me. I, having worked with stuntmen before, knew how to do the works. I tied the bastard up, called the police on location at the studios, and they hurried over. Then you blacked out, and here we are." He smiled, and smirked proudly.

The kid never had the quality to hide his pride. But I guess he deserved it.

"Wow, Chad, that's..that's amazing. I mean, what you did. I can't believe it. I don't know what woulda happened to me if you hadn't saved me. Thanks so much, I think I owe you my life or something." I laughed and gave him a quick hug. He smelled so good, it was infuriating.

"It's all good, I had to do what I had to do. For once, I was in the right place at the right time. I saved you, and yeah. We're best friends now, aren't we?" He bumped his shoulder with mine.

"No, we ALWAYS were. I never stopped caring for you as a friend, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself I didn't. Our friendship was meant to last forever." I smiled brightly, staring into Chad's twinkling eyes.

"Me too. This is how it's supposed to be. Except not in this tacky nurse's room. I'm glad we had this talk." Chad smiled.

"Oh Chad, what a cliché tween movie line. You're not my mom and I'm not your son. " I laughed, rolling my eyes playfully.

"So, what do you say? Wanna get out of here and grab something to eat? You have the day off, and I'm done for today too. You must be starved. I mean, I'm gonna need to grab a hat or something to avoid the press, but I just wanna get out. I might get claustrophobia if I sit in here any longer." Chad hopped off the hotel bed, and I blushed as he came over to the other side, holding out an arm.

"Not to be coupley or anything, but I know this great place in Beverly Hills. I think you'd like it" I hopped off and looped my arm through his.

"Yeah, I'd love that." My stomach growled audibly, and we both cracked up. "I guess my stomach concurs."

"So, shall we?" Chad asked, smiling his million-watt smile. Gosh, the butterflies were back.

"We shall." And we promptly walked off, towards a new era of our friendship.

I knew that I longed for more than a friendship with Chad. The tingly sensation I'd had for the past 48 hours was proof. But did Chad feel the same way? And would we be able to pull off our relationship without complications, if there ever was a 'Channy'? Only time would tell. For now, I was just going to live in the moment. But one thing was definitely positive; there was no getting over Chad Dylan Cooper.

**A/N: Sorry for updating super late, I've been really busy lately. I'd love it if you guys reviewed, telling me what you think about this story. :D In your reviews, it'd be nice if you gave some constructive criticism as well :) Just tell me what you think! Hope you liked the chapter hehehe. **


	6. Remember December

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i've been pretty busy and summer vacation is ending for me pretty soon with school starting on September 1st. So i'll be a lot busier then and won't be able to update as much, but please bear with me! I'm trying as hard as i can :) -Love, jay **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sony With a Chance or "Remember December" by Demi Lovato. I merely only own the plot and the characters i make up. THAAANKS! :D**

**Chad's POV**

"Oh god, this is just amazing," I said, munching at my Half-Moon Lobster Ravioli at Il Pastaio in Beverly Hills.

"It is," Sonny said. "You've got great taste in restaurants."

"Actually, once you go to enough business meetings, and enough outings with Hollywoodians, you get acquainted with all the best food places in town." I said, dabbing at the corners of mouth with a napkin.

Sonny smiled. It was dazzling. And when did her teeth become so perfect? Actually, who cared. She looked beyond amazing, and gosh she's just so adorable—

"Chad? Hellooooo? Anyone there?" Sonny was waving a hand in front of my face.

"OH. Uh, yeah. Hey. What were you saying again?" I asked, clearing my throat and scraping the last of my ravioli into my mouth.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to order some dessert now? I mean, I don't wanna rush you or anything, but—"

"No, no. Of course. Whatever you'd like to get. Aren't you one for chocolate bunny cupcakes?" I smiled at her.

"Oh, wowww. No, that was when I was 5." She said, laughing heartily. "And they only have those in Wisconsin during Easter time. I can't believe you remember that."

"Of course I remember that. Why wouldn't I? How could I ever forget the chocolate bunny incident when you fell into the cupcake plate at your aunt's wedding? You got that tiffany blue flower girl dress all covered in chocolate, and you dashed out and people were looking for you for hours." I laughed.

"Yeah, when I was soundly sleeping behind the bush next to the reception hall." She amusedly rolled her eyes. "Nice to know you still remember the unflattering moments of my life."

"I couldn't forget them." I said simply. "Now, shall we order?"

"Yeah, back at NYU, all the girls in my apartment went out for dinner to a place like this. We tried this," she pointed at one of the white truffle desserts on the menu. "But whoaaa, that is expensive."

"No, no don't worry about expenses. I'm paying for the whole thing." I said, snapping my fingers for no apparent reason.

"No, Chad, that's not even fair. The bill's going to come out with like 5 digits if I just let you order everything that my tongue wants. I'm paying half of it." She said adamantly.

"Sonny, I'm the gentleman here. What kind of guy would I be if I let m'lad—m' best friend pay for her lunch? I insist on paying the whole thing. So just drop it." I said with a smirk.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Ugh," Sonny said, laughing. "You're impossible."

"I know I am." I ushered over a waiter, and we ordered our dessert.

"So, are you guys getting the romance dessert?" the waiter said, looking at us.

I was puzzled. "Huh?"

I raised my eyebrows at Sonny, and she squinted her eyes at me.

"We don't..know what you're talking about?" Sonny replied.

"Oh! Oh, my bad. Sorry, my mistake, I thought you guys were..y-you know..together? Couples go for the romance special." the waitress had an odd expression on her face. As if she'd said too much or something.

"OH! Psh. Pshhhhhh. No. No of course not." I waved a hand in the air, in an 'As if' way.

"Gurl, please. You be trippin'." Sonny retorted, laughing. "Just kidding. But yeah, definitely not."

"My bad, my bad. So you'd like the white truffle dessert, yes?" she didn't even wait for a reply, sensing the awkwardness and dashed off.

Oh, boy that was awkward. Sonny and me, a couple? Again? Would that even work? C'mon, give it a rest. These little sparks I was feeling, I knew she didn't feel back. She just said, 'definitely not.' What else could that mean? Not interested of course. I was just some crazy 21-year-old jerk that didn't know better. So what was the point, really? I mean, everything was cool with us being friends and all. So why go for more if you know it's going to be futile? I didn't wanna ruin what we had just recovered.

I looked into Sonny's eyes, wondering what exactly she could be thinking of about this situation.

* * *

As I drove Sonny to her hotel, we'd basically dropped the whole awkward talk and were back to our goofy selves.

"Oh my god, no she ate too many beans for lunch in 4th grade and let out a stink bomb! THAT is the Terri I remember," Sonny said, throwing her head back and laughing, her hair tresses gliding down her backside. Ugh, why couldn't she be a little less gorgeous? It would make everything a lot easier.

"No, well you were friends with her. You guys chased that Brandon kid all the time at lunch." I retorted back, trying to keep my eyes on the road and not Sonny. "I mean, you didn't need to, cause Brandon was always hinting he liked you."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Please. Brandon and Terri invented the 'Sitting-In-A-Tree' song. He liked HER. They had their first kiss in kindergarten I believe." She said, mimicking Terri's southern tone.

I burst out laughing. "Oh, you're good. But nuh-uh, I do not concur. Terri had headgear in kindergarten!"

"OHHHHH, right. First grade then. Wait, she still had headgear till 6th grade. Wow, I really cannot believe I'm Wisconsin-gossiping with Chad Dylan Cooper. Forreals, this would go down in history." Sonny sang the ending.

She still had the great voice. Amazing, and completely original. I loved that about her. "You still hit the keys right on spot. What happened to the singing? Your childhood dream? I've always wondered why I hadn't heard of Sonny Munroe making it big in Hollywood, or something." I looked at her face in the mirror, noticing it wasn't exactly smiling anymore. Shit, damn you Chad, always ruining everything. Ugh.

"Well, Chad, I'm not as talented in showbiz like you. Sometimes you have to choose between what makes money, and what makes your heart feel good." I turned my head to face her, and her eyes appeared sad, looking into mines.

"W-what do you mean? You just gave up?" I asked, astounded. Sonny Munroe _never _gave up. Not the Sonny I knew, anyway.

"You were the one that inspired me to go for my music. But when you were gone, so was the inspiration. So now in NYU, I play some backup vocals whenever they host some local events with my friend Jennie, and a few others. Not like a legit gig, but you know, we're college students. We can't do much." She let a hoarse chuckle escape her throat. "So it's not exactly giving up on my dream. And I'm not that good; I wouldn't have been able to go very far in life with it. So that's why I chose to pursue fashion, and fashion journalism."

"So this is my fault. I can't believe it; I-I'm such an asshole. You could've been so big Sonny, you're just fantastic! I know it as a fact." I'd never imagined _this._

"No Chad, it's okay. I've learned to love fashion, and one day, I might even go far with it. The future's brighter for me this way. I can live, don't worry." She said, trying to smile.

"Maybe, atleast you can show me what you can play? I haven't heard your voice in ages!" I think my voice was almost desperate. I steered into the Four Seasons parking lot, and parked near the valet.

"You-You'd really wanna hear it? I have a guitar up in my suite, if you'd wanna come over?" she sounded hopeful, and I felt like this might make her happy again. Anything that made Sonny happy, count me in.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Let's go on up and show me what you can do." I said, winking at her. I got out, pulled down my Aviators over my eyes, and opened Sonny's door. I held out my hand, and she gently grabbed it, and walked out. I handed the keys to the valet, and she led me into the hotel.

* * *

_I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on_

Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left inside

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender

You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember

I remember us together with a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember December

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender

Sonny's voice was freaking beautiful. Shit. That was good. I think I feel eargasmic now, ohmygod. That was flipping amazing.

"..So?" Sonny smiled up at me.

"OH, yeah. Yeah, that. That.." I stammered. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't stammer! But maybe when he was with Sonny Munroe he did.

Her face fell. "It sucked, right? Yeah, I kn—"

"No, no no." I pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "I'm speechless, Sonny. That was freaking _amazing. _Waaaaay better than so much so called "talent" in this town. You could see a producer Sonny! You might even get a record deal."

Her eyes turned bright again. "Really? You think so?" Then she stopped, as if thinking about something deeply. "I-I can't. Even if I was good enough to make it in L.A., I just couldn't. I'm studying fashion at NYU. It's my dream. I can't just throw it all away for some career that might not even kick off."

I tried to hide my disappointment. "Well, atleast you could try recording a demo? That would be fun, yeah?"

Her eyes were bigger, and she smiled hugely. "Ohmygod, yeah! Totally. When can we do this? I mean, not to be pushy or anything but.."

That's when my phone rang, beeping with "Baby One More Time." Sonny cracked up, and I could feel my cheeks growing hot, although the lighting in the room was recessed.

"It's a personal favorite okay? Don't judge." I pouted like a little kid, and she grinned. I scanned the caller ID quickly. "Whoops, gotta take this. Back in a sec."

I finished the call with my manager quickly, who told me I had to be on set to shoot some promos, and then head out to some Teen Vogue party for press. Darn. Looks like I was booked tonight.

I hung up, and turned to face Sonny. "Hey, I'm really sorry but I gotta run back to set to shoot some stuff. I'll call you later, okay?"

I sat beside her on the mattress, and suddenly a whole bunch of inappropriate thoughts flushed through my head. Oh ew, can we not. I quickly pushed them out.

"Oh, yeah sure. It's cool, I have this dinner thing at Nobu with my friend Jennie, and my cousin so it's all good. Have fun being a celebrity!" somehow her voice didn't contain any sarcasm. She really meant it, that good-hearted Sonny. She got up and nearly tripped over a Pucci (don't ask me how I know this) print rug and I caught her just in time. I decided to seize the moment.

"Nobu's great. But I have the day off work tomorrow so I kinda got some kind of family reunion to get to. Exciting. But I'll see you tomorrow night, yeah?" I winked at her, as I felt my charm begin to melt her. It was working! Somehow it was working, because she was still in my arms.

She blinked once, twice, and then realized where she was and regained her composure, standing up straight and brushing invisible lint off her pants.

"What's tomorrow night?" she asked, her brow raised.

"Our first date.. in Los Angeles." I winked at her again, grabbed my things, exited her room, and wondered silently to myself if history would be repeating. Hopefully, in a good way.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Ohmygod Sonny! These Christian Louboutin heels are killer! How in the world did you afford them?" Jennie squealed, holding up my new nude, studded shoes.

"Complimentary gift from Miley's manager or something. It's really weird, because I just got the girl coffee and helped her stylist with her Last Song premiere dress, and then she's sending me $1000 dollar shoes. What even, right?" I shrugged, digging through my pile of dresses that I'd brought over. I needed to choose the perfect one for the mysterious "date" I was going on with Chad tonight.

Jennie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be complaining. These shoes are amazing." She held the red sole to her chest as if it were her long-lost lover. "Hook me up with Miley Cyrus's stylist. Maybe I could score a Burberry dress or something. Ya never know what these celebrities will give you if you treat them right."

She finally put the heels down and continued to search through some of my clothes, and pulled out a grey silk Lamé tulip skirt. Ohmygod, that was perfect.

"Jen, where the hell did you find that? I didn't think I brought that along. It looks just like the one Megan Fox wore to the Teen Choice Awards this year!" I let my finger tips graze the soft silk.

"Yeah, you are definitely wearing this. And you're wearing your Louboutins to go with it. And here, you can wear this lavender BCBG tank under the high-waisted Lamé. Wherever did you find that skirt though, Sonny? I thought it was one of a kind or something." Jennie was stroking the skirt too, her fingers finding all the hems. I guess that's how a designer's brain worked.

"Oh, I remember! I actually bought that when I saw it at Fashion Week. It was in the spring collection. I'm sooo gonna wear it. And isn't the BCBG yours?"

"Yeah, but I want you to wear it because it works fab with the skirt. You're gonna look so chic. That boy is gonna faint and go to heaven when he sees you in it. Oh wait..he's a big, fat jerk so not heaven? Hell? Nah that's too mean." Jennie seemed like she was pondering something.

"Jennie!" I whacked her arm playfully. "You're not even religious! And you need to meet the guy, he's different when you know him well enough." I told her.

"He better be. Or else, I will personally kick his ass if he hurts you again in any way. Is your date gonna be undercover?"

"I have no idea. He said he'd text me the deets today.." my iPhone beeped and I hopped over a lime Versace skirt to get to it.

"It's a text from him!"

**To: Sonny **

**hey! Just wanted to tell u, i decided I'd take you out to a dance party tonight. We'll have dinner and everything there. The rest is a surprise. We're gonna have an amazing time though. I'll come to your hotel room around 7, yeah?**

So this wasn't going to be a private date. Phew, I wasn't ready for that yet. YET. I said yet. I just needed to be myself, and enjoy the night and find out if Chad and I still had that something-something going on for us. It might work out, you never know.

* * *

"Wow, Sonny. You look gorgeous, I'm not even gonna lie. And I thought I looked good." he said, looking me up and down.

Oh god he was checking me out. Again.

I giggled nervously. "You already said that, Chad."

"Well, I guess I can't stop saying it. You look great. He put his arm around me as we approached security to the dance party in the Hollywood Hills. We'd just eaten a meal at this sushi place down the street, and it was so good, I'd eaten twice as much as Chad. And he'd insisted on paying of course, ugh. My stomach was probably bloating through my dress, but whatever. I was here to kick it.

As we waited, scantily dressed waiters in huge Gucci shades were walking around serving drinks. I grabbed a non-alcoholic soda for myself.

"So, Chad, are there going to be a bunch of your celeb friends in there?" I asked. "Because I'm not the best with celebs. I've met them, work with some, but I suck at interacting."

"Yeah, well you're here with me so don't even worry about it. I gotcho back. They're mostly chill; and they'll love you. Don't sweat it. You're amazing just the way you are." I smiled up at him, and shivered. He was so cute! He was going to make my heart melt forreals someday.

All of a sudden, I shivered. God, it was getting chillier. Chad must have sensed my shaking shoulders because he took off his blazer and put it around me. A bunch of 'Awws' chorused around, as a group of teens snapped pictures with their cellphones, probably just waiting around, ready to leak some gossip since they weren't on the guest list. But I didn't care. I was here with one of my most favorite people in the world.

"Aw, thanks Chad." I sniffed his perfume, and took in the moment. It all felt incredible.

Finally we were let in, and Chad took my arm as he made some small talk with a lot of older movie stars, introducing me as his best friend. I didn't mind. We might get to "girlfriend" soon. Just maybe.

We got to the dance floor eventually, and that's when I spotted everyone; Selena Gomez; Tawni Hart; Kim Kardashian; Penelope from the Falls; Ian Somerhalder; Nico & Grady from SoRandom. Holy crap. So many more hot, sweaty, famous bodies getting hot & heavy on the dance floor.

But Chad seemed at ease. He brought me towards the 'Gossip Girl' cast, and Leighton Meester smiled and blew at a kiss at me, when she realized I'd helped her at Vera Wang in New York. I smiled, and Blake Lively told me she loved my skirt. I even think Chace Crawford cast a flirtatious look in my direction.

Chad seemed to notice this, because he furrowed his brows. I was making him jealous! And I wasn't even doing anything! Was this good or bad? He steered me away, just as Leighton was telling me about some new project she'd been working on called 'Monte Carlo' , while swinging her hips wildly to the thumping music.

Once we were away, Chad cleared his throat. "The 'Gossip Girl' cast seemed to like you a lot. So now let's just find a group to dance with. Any group besides those lame-o SoRandoms." He sneered, and pointed at Tawni Hart swishing her hair like a princess and the guys all break dancing.

"Hey, that's not nice!" I gasped.

He seemed offended. "Okay, I'm sorry. You're entitled to your own opinion about them, mkay? Look, there are my castmates! They're cool, you might like some of them!"

I blew out a sigh, but ignored his comment about the SoRandom cast because whatever beef he had with them wasn't really my business, and agreed to hang out with his crew.

While we got there, Chad was being kind of a jerk to some random people when they stepped on his foot or something. Kind of ridiculous really, but I decided I would deal with it later. Tonight was about having fun. Maybe Chad was just a bit pissed off? I didn't even know.

I was actually having fun though, dancing and swinging my body to the music, but trying not to get too dirty. Dancing alongside Chad was actually great, it felt hot really. He was an amazing dancer. Some of his castmates were nice too, like Portlyn. She seemed cute, but a little clueless. Penelope, Chad's alleged girl encounter, was not there however.

I knew the rumors between him and Penelope were fake though, so whatever.

"Having fun?"Chad screeched over the music.

"YEAH! You?" I screamed back at him.

"Of course, I'm with you, why wouldn't I be having fun?" He smiled, his eyes twinkling, and his face neared mine, his scent become intoxicating—in a good, non-vampire way. I almost thought he was going to kiss me. _Oh, just kiss me kiss me kiss me. It won't be awkward, just please! _But he didn't. Instead, his face contorted into a perplexed expression, as he stared at something behind me.

I turned around, and came face to face with Penelope herself. She looked furious, her creamy caramel hair extensions billowing out behind her, and her black Yves Saint Laurent heels slamming against the tiles. I'm surprised she didn't break the shoes.

She stepped right through me, and stood right in front of Chad, her breathing heavy.

"Chad."

"Penelope? Hey, uh, are you okay? What's going on—" Chad looked just about as confused as I was.

"Cut the crap, dickhead."

I was shocked. I was about to give her a piece of my mind. Nobody talked to my best friend like that. Even though he had kinda acted like a jerk to a lot of people tonight, some directly, some indirectly. So I didn't know what to think or do; defend him or not?

Chad's brows furrowed, and he stared intently at her, his gaze like ice.

"What the hell is going on, Penelope?"

She blew out a huge sigh. "I'm—I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he scream-shouted, his eyes as wide as bowling balls.

I almost died, I think. But I know I didn't because I heard the next few words too.

"It's your baby, Chad."

**A/N: OOOOOH! Was this chapter good? 15 reviews for next chapter! **


End file.
